


31 Flavors of Fun

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Sweet as fuck Jim, Virgin Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is straight, no really, he is, well he thinks he is, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Flavors of Fun

“Bones!” Jim Kirk crowed as he walked into their dorm room.

“Hey Jim, how was class?”

“Boring as fuck, but Jason asked me to grab drinks with him later tonight, so not a total waste.” Jim winked at Bones as he headed toward the bathroom.  “Hey Bones, why don’t you come too?”

“Thanks Jim, but I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“What third wheel? We’re just grabbing drinks, this isn’t a date Bones.”

“Ok, sure, Jim.”

 

Bones was drunk. The reason he knew he was drunk is because he was giggling. Leonard Horatio McCoy did not giggle, or did he?  Fuck if he knew.

“Bones, think you had enough for tonight?”

Bones thought this was hilarious and started laughing again.

“C’mon old man, let’s get you home.”

 

Jim and Bones each had one arm slung around the other as they walked back to their dorm. Jim’s was to hold Bones up, Bones, well because… just because, that’s why.

“Jim, how’d you know?”

“How did I know what?”

“C’mon Jim, how’d you know you liked guys?”

Jim smiled. He knew Bones was itching to talk about this and just couldn’t seem to work up to it. They had been roommates and friends for months and Bones had almost started this conversation half a dozen times at last count. Now that he was well lubricated with cheap booze, he seemed to find his courage. “Guess I always just knew, Bones.”

“Tha’s not a real good answer, Jim.”

“Maybe you’re asking the wrong question, Bones.”

Bones halted their progress and swung around to look at Jim. “I like girls Jim?!” Bones wasn’t quite sure if that was a statement or a question and wondered if Jim could answer that for him.

“What’s your favorite flavor of ice cream, Bones?”

“Ice cream, Jim? Love to wrap my tongue around a scoop of butter pecan.” Bones winked then swayed as a result of his enthusiastic wink.  Jim grabbed Bones around the waist to steady him. Bones grabbed him right back, because…well just because.

“Is it the only flavor you ever tried?”

“No, Jim, tried lotsa flavors.” It took a few seconds, but the light finally clicked on in Leo’s whiskey-soaked brain. He arched an eyebrow. “I see what you’re doin’ Jimmy, trying to get me t’admit I don’t know if I like boys cause I never licked one before, clever Jimmy, very clever.” Bones started to giggle again and Jim knew his chance was lost, for tonight anyway.

 

Bones woke up the next morning with a headache that would fell an elephant. Why did this always happen when he went drinking with Jim Kirk? Oh yeah, because he had to sit there and watch while men, women and alien species of all colors and ages threw themselves at his roommate. Wait, what? Maybe he was just jealous that he didn’t garner the same foot traffic as Jim. It’s not that people weren’t interested in Leo, wait, were they? How could they be when Jim was in the room? Jim with those impossible eyes and hair the color of spun gold, with a smile that lit up the entire galaxy. Okay, now he was turning into Walt Whitman, what in holy hell was going on this morning?

“Bones, you’re up! I grabbed breakfast on the way back from my run. Let’s eat.”

On the way back from his run? Jim Kirk was inhuman. Who the hell had energy to run after drinking that much…OH FUCK! Memories from the night before slammed into Leo’s brain at warp 10. He, Jim and Jason at the bar, Jason hooking up with some guy named, Darren, Dorian…or something, drinking shot, after shot, after shot of Jack Daniels and Jim? Well fuck  me with a 2x4, that bastard had been nursing only a beer or two all night long. Then there was their walk home when he asked Jim how he’d known he was into guys. Jesus Christ on a skateboard, that line about never having licked a boy. How was he ever going to face Jim again?

“Comin’ Bones? It’s gonna get cold.”

 

It had been the worst and longest three weeks since his divorce hit the fan. Leo threw himself into working extra shifts at the hospital. He started bringing his course work with him to the hospital and would study and write papers until he fell asleep at his desk. He even started showering in the physicians’ locker room. He hadn’t been back to the dorm in six days. Jim, for his part had given Leo his space, well mostly. Jim would text once a day, really thoughtful messages reminding him to eat and letting him know when he would be out of the room in case Leo needed to drop by and pick something up. He was an asshole, no two ways about it. He was embarrassed and curious and embarrassed about _being_ curious and instead of talking to his best friend, he was hiding like a cowardly lion, tail between his legs.  Leo picked up his comm and sent Jim a text.

**TO: Jim-  Pasta night?**

There was no problem too great or too ugly that couldn’t be fixed by Miss Elizabeth’s famous marinara recipe. Leo’s phone dinged right back.

**From: Jim- Sure.**

Not the exuberant answer he was hoping for, but then he was a world class asshole and he needed to pay the piper. His first stop was to the Italian bakery downtown. Jim was a sucker for a good canoli, so was he, come to that.

 

Jim wasn’t sure what to expect when he came back to the dorm. Bones had barely spoken to him in weeks and had practically moved into the hospital. Pasta night, Jim knew, meant Bones wanted to talk. Jim just wished he knew what about. He sighed and keyed the code to the dorm room door.

“Hey Jim,” Bones called out as he came in the door. “Just about to put the pasta on to boil. You wanna grab a shower before we eat?”

“Sure Bones, …Umm, you okay? I mean, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Needed some time to sort m’self out, Jim. We’ll talk when we eat, okay?”

“Yeah Bones, okay. I just…well it’s good to see you.” Jim headed into the bathroom.

“Missed you too, kid.” Bones whispered as the bathroom door closed.

 

“God, Bones, this is good. Miss Elizabeth would be proud.”

“She always says there’s no problem so big that can’t be cured by a family meal.”

“Is that what we have Bones, a problem?” Jim’s voice was soft, serious.

Bones put his fork down. “No Jim. I have or rather I had a problem. I needed some time to figure out how to handle it on my own.”

“And this handling it on your own involved barely talking to me and practically moving in at the hospital?”

“You have every right to be upset Jim. That was an asshole move on my part. M’sorry I handled it that way. I was confused and embarrassed and didn’t know how to talk to you about it.”

“Bones,” Jim sighed. “I don’t even know what this is about. All I know is I went out drinking with my best friend and the next morning, he wasn’t my friend anymore.” The look on Jim’s face was devastating. He looked broken, adrift.

Bones stood and walked to Jim’s side, offered him his hand. Jim took it and stood up too. Bones pulled him into a rough hug. All Jim could do was hold on and try to keep his tears back. “Sorry Jim.” Bones whispered into his skin. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was such a prick. Can you forgive me, please?”

“Of course Bones.” Jim pulled back and looked into his stormy hazel eyes. “It’s what friends do. Why don’t you tell me what this is really about?”

Bones backed away from Jim and started toward the fridge. “You want another beer, Jim?”

“Sure.” Well at least Bones was staying away from the bourbon.

Bones grabbed two beers and set them on the table. “Jim, I’ve wanted to ask you- I mean, FUCK.” This was harder than he thought it would be. “I like you Jim.”

“I like you too, Bones.” Jim took a sip of beer and smiled at Bones.

“No, not like that, well yes, like that but-” Bones shoveled a hand through his hair. “But more than that, Jim.”

“I thought you only liked girls, Bones?” Jim wondered if this was what Bones had been freaking out about, but he never imagined HE was the reason Bones was feeling confused.

“I’m smart enough to admit I don’t know what I don’t know, Jim.” Bones looked down at his hands.

Jim reached out a hand to Bones, who took it; a lifeline in the storm that raged in Bones’ mind, the seas calmed when Jim’s thumb brushed across his knuckles.

“Tell me what you do know, Bones.”

“I know that you’re the best friend I’ve ever had in my life. I know that being away from you killed me these last few weeks.” Bones pulled his hand back gently and stood up, started pacing around the kitchen.  “I know I wonder what it would be like to hold you, to kiss you.”

“I wonder that too, Bones.” Jim stayed seated not wanting Bones to feel cornered. Well, that wasn’t totally true, he wanted Bones to come to him, needed Bones to come to him so there was no misunderstanding.

“You do Jim?”

“Sure Bones, you’re a handsome guy, in case you haven’t noticed. You’ve been there for me since the day we met, you stuck by me, got to know the real me. Not many people hang around long enough to do that, you know. You’re an amazing friend.”

“Oh, so this is a friend thing?” For some reason, Bones felt crushed, found it hard to breathe again.

“I don’t know Bones, is it?”

“Fuck, Jim. One step at a time. I want…” Bones sighed.

“Tell me what you want Bones.”

“Wanna kiss you, Jim.” Bones eyes glowed with green fire.

“Okay Bones.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, Bones.” Jim stood up and watched the emotions play across Bones’ face; curiosity, lust, disbelief. Jim would be lying if he said this wasn’t sexy as fuck.

Bones walked over to stand in front of Jim. He tentatively reached out a hand to Jim’s face and brushed his fingers down Jim’s temple and down his cheek. Jim leaned into the caress, a smile growing on his face. Bones reached out his thumb to slowly rub Jim’s bottom lip. Jim poked out his tongue to lick at Bones. He moaned low in his throat when he felt the heat of Jim’s tongue.

“Jim.” He whispered as he brought his other hand up to hold onto Jim. It landed on the back of Jim’s neck and his fingers played in the short strands of sunshine. Bones moved closer, felt his chest bump against Jim’s, enjoying the feel of him, the heat of him. His fingers were still stroking Jim’s face and Jim was watching him. Bones couldn’t quite identify the look on his face, it looked to be part amusement, patience and lust all rolled into one. Bones didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted this, no, NEEDED this. Jim.

He leaned in closer and brushed his lips over Jim’s. They were warm and soft against his own. He heard the scrape of his day old beard against Jim’s smooth skin, felt Jim reach forward and grab his hips. Bones felt his cock jump in his pants and tightened his hold on Jim. He moved in closer still and kissed Jim again, brushing his hips against Jim’s, he could feel Jim hard and hot against him. Bones moaned out loud. Jim smiled against his lips and pulled back.

“Still curious, Bones?”

“Fuck, Jim.”

“I’m not that easy Bones. Takes more than a home cooked meal to get into my pants.”

Bones laughed, it felt so good. He was holding Jim, had just kissed him and they were laughing together. It was perfect; everything a first kiss should be.

“What about your reputation as an infamous bed hopper?”

“Just rumors Bones. I don’t sleep around near as much as people think I do and not at all lately.”

“What do you mean?” Bones ran his hand back down Jim’s neck and started rubbing circles into his spine.

“When there’s someone I’m interested in Bones, there’s no need to sleep around.”

Bones was confused, if Jim was interested in someone, what was he doing with his arms wrapped around- OH. “Me, Jim?” Bones whispered.

Jim smiled and bent forward to suck on Bones’ bottom lip.

“I don’t know what to say, Jim.”

“It’s customary to say you’re interested too, or not, Bones.”

“Jim, I-”

“Tell me what you want Bones?”

“I wanna kiss you again, Jim.”

“You do, huh? What else?”

“Jim…” Bones ducked his head.

“Can’t read your mind, Bones and the last time you didn’t tell me what you were thinking we didn’t talk for three weeks.”

Bones’ eyes snapped back up to Jim’s. He was having a hard time accepting all of this; that Jim wanted him, that he thought he wanted Jim too, how patient and understanding Jim was being with him. How good Jim’s hands felt on his hips. He wrapped his arms closer around Jim and laid his head on Jim’s shoulder. “I wanna kiss you Jim, fall asleep in your arms and wake up tangled in you.”

Jim pulled him in closer and smiled into his hair. “I’d like that too, Bones. I’ve wanted that for so long.” Jim could feel Bones smile into his neck, branding his skin. “Why don’t we go lay down?”

Bones felt his cock jump in his pants. He started kissing and licking Jim’s neck from his position on his shoulder. He ran his hand back up from Jim’s back to once again tangle in his hair.

Jim held on tighter, mumbling, “Bonesbonesbones.” He knew what Bones was up to, trying to find the courage to walk into their bedroom as more than friends. Bones was a lion after all, his Leo, he knew the courage was there, had seen it on the shuttle the day they’d met, Bones just needed to tap into it again, feel it surge through his blood.

“Okay, Jim.” Bones whispered between kisses.

Jim took a step back and reached for Bones’ face. “Are you sure?”

Bones smiled, shyly. “M’sure, Jim.”

Jim brushed a kiss against Bones’ lips and picked up his hand, tugging him toward the bedroom. Once in the room, Jim let go of Bones and walked to his closet grabbing a pair of sleep pants and a tee. Holding the clothes out to Bones, Jim said, “Why don’t you get ready for bed?”

“’K Jim.” Bones’ hands were shaking as he grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom.  He stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. Nothing had changed on the outside, but he felt so different on the inside. Did he like guys? Fuck if he knew, but he did know he liked Jim, liked Jim a lot, liked the way his lips felt pressed to Jim’s, liked the way his stomach flopped over when Jim touched his bare skin. Did it matter if he was gay, straight or bi? He shook his head at his reflection.

Bones walked out of the bathroom to find Jim lying on his own bed, an old paper book in his hands. Jim looked up and smiled at Bones. He patted the spot on the bed next to him. Bones slid in next to his friend and laid his head on Jim’s chest. “Whatcha readin?”

“Moby Dick, Bones. I know I’m old fashioned but I love the feel of an old paper book in my hands.”

“Read me some.”

**_“There are certain queer times and occasions in this strange mixed affair we call life when a man takes this whole universe for a vast practical joke, though the wit thereof he but dimly discerns, and more than suspects that the joke is at nobody's expense but his own.”_ **

“Hope that isn’t prophetic, Jim.”

Jim placed the book back on his nightstand and wrapped Bones in his arms. “Lights 10%.” He called out to the computer. Jim could feel Bones relax a bit more against him in the dark. “It’s not prophecy, Bones. This is real and so are we.  I’ve always thought the dark is the best place for secrets, it provides protection; a buffer against the rest of the world. You were right when you said space was wrapped in darkness and silence, I think that’s why it calls to me.”

“Scares the fuck outta me, Jim.”

Jim smiled into his hair. “I know Bones, but that won’t last long.”

Bones reached up to rub his thumb across Jim’s cheek. “How do you know that?”

“Look at you now Bones, cuddled up against me. You couldn’t have done this a few weeks ago.”

Jim was right, he may have wanted to be here in Jim’s bed, but would never have had the courage to walk across the room and ask.  “You’re right Jim, but I’m here now.”

“Question is Bones, what am I going to do with you?” Jim felt his cock jump.

“Kiss me Jim?”

Jim shifted his weight and rolled toward Bones, so they were lying face to face. Bones reached out for Jim’s hip and pulled the other man forward until their bodies were snugged up close together. Jim feathered his hand up the side of Bones’ face and leaned in to kiss him. He licked along the seam of Bones’ plush lips and could hear him hum low in his throat. Bones pulled them closer, threading his legs with Jim’s as Jim deepened their kiss. His tongue danced lightly against Bones’, slowly as if he had all night, which he did. The object of this slow seduction was to make Bones as comfortable as possible, to let him know that he was in control. They would go only as far or as fast as Bones wanted.

Bones moved his hand from its place on Jim’s hip, sliding it backward to the waistband of Jim’s sleep pants and the hem of his shirt. He loved the feel of the soft cotton under his fingertips. As a doctor, he was used to using his hands as a tool; to diagnose, to soothe, to heal. He used them now to memorize Jim’s flesh, his heat and his contour.  He slid his hand upward until he came into contact with the smooth, hot skin of Jim’s back. Bones purred as Jim kissed across his cheek and licked out at his earlobe, taking a sharp breath when Jim’s teeth lightly nipped at his skin. “Jimmm.”

“What is it, sweetheart, tell me.”

“Feels so good,” Bones panted. “Your hands and lips, I want them everywhere.”

Jim laughed against his neck. “Me too Bones, you taste so good, like summer sunshine.” Jim pressed forward rolling Bones onto his back and bringing himself up to his knees between Bones’ legs. He looked down at his best friend, loving what he saw. Bones’ eager eyes started up at him with wonder, his hair was messy and he looked perfectly relaxed, no tension was visible on his face or in his body language. A small smile played on his kiss-roughened lips. Jim leaned down and kissed the little bit of visible skin on Bones’ stomach. He felt Bones’ quick intake of breath as his tongue licked out. “Mmmm,” Jim hummed, “tastes like sunshine and sin, Bones.” Jim whispered as he pushed Bones’ shirt up higher, Bones obliged him by lifting up off the bed.

He felt Jim’s hands and tongue run through the hair on his stomach, Jim’s hands danced their way up his sides and Bones’ let out a huffed breath when Jim’s fingers tickled across his ribs. Bones ran his hands up Jim’s arms to the back of his neck where he started to tug on the back of Jim’s shirt. He felt Jim smile against the skin of his ribs, then sucked a bruise into the tender skin. Jim pushed back onto his knees and tugged his shirt off. Bones sat up and soon his shirt joined Jim’s on the floor.  He reached out for Jim, his lips landing on the pale skin above the waistband of Jim’s pants. He dipped his tongue into Jim’s belly button making the other man giggle. Jim leaned down to kiss his lips while his hands ran down Bones’ newly bared shoulders.

Bones felt something break inside him when Jim’s tongue caressed his own. He allowed the passion to rise up within him and break free. It didn’t feel like he had to hold it in anymore. He finally felt confident enough in himself to reach out and take what he wanted. He grabbed out for the waistband of Jim’s pants and started to tug them down off Jim’s hips. Jim stilled above him and watched what Bones was doing, heard Bones’ breath hitch in his throat when he moved Jim’s pants past his hard cock. “You sure Bones?”

Bones looked up into Jim’s eyes and smiled. Jim didn’t think he had ever seen Bones smile quite like this before. He looked boyish and somehow free. “Teach me how to touch you Jim.” Bones voice was full of southern honey, slow and dripping with need.

“Fuck Bones, your voice is enough to make me come right now. J-just put your hands on me Bones.”

Bones reached up and wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock. Jim gasped and grabbed on to Bones’ shoulders to steady himself. Jim was thick and curved slightly to the right, Bones took his time sliding up Jim’s hard column of flesh, memorizing every inch of skin. His thumb grazed across the top of the head and played in the pre-come that was leaking from Jim’s slit. Bones pulled his hand away and suckled at his thumb. 

“Jesus, Bones.” Jim felt his chest tighten and his cock throb as he watched Bones licking his essence off his thumb.

“Tell me what to do Jim.”

“God Bones, taste me, I need to feel your lips on my cock…please.”

Bones leaned his head forward and licked across the head of Jim’s cock, felt it spasm against the flat of his tongue. The flavor of Jim Kirk danced across his tongue, there was not enough of it and he needed more, a lot more. He kept licking down Jim’s shaft, his other hand rubbing the small of Jim’s back. He reached Jim’s balls and hesitated, not sure what to do. “Do what feels good to you Bones.” Jim whispered and Bones inhaled one of his balls, swirling and licking his tongue around Jim’s sensitive flesh. He felt Jim’s hands grip his shoulders harder and heard a choked moan escape Jim’s lips. “Bones,” Jim whimpered, “Suck my cock Bones, need you to suck me.” Jim started to ramble and Bones knew he was doing something right.  He licked back up Jim’s spit slicked shaft and gently sucked the head into his mouth. He spent a few seconds getting used to the feel of having Jim in his mouth and then stared to suck, using his tongue as he took a little more of Jim into his mouth.

“So good Bones, feels so good, your mouth is so hot and your fuckin’ tongue, don’t stop Bones, God don’t ever stop.” Jim was watching Bones and the sight of his cock disappearing into Bones’ pretty mouth was almost his undoing. Jim started running through differential equations in his head, started naming off various parts of warp core’s of Starships, anything to stop himself from coming too quickly. Bones may be a novice, but he was sucking Jim’s cock like a pro.

Bones had absolutely no fuckin idea what he was doing, but whatever it was, Jim was quickly losing control. He could feel the shortened nails of Jim’s fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders, could feel Jim’s torso tremble against his hands. Bones gagged a bit as the head of Jim’s cock hit against the back of his throat. “That’s it Bones,” Jim whispered, “take it all, fuck Bones, take it all.” Jim hitched his hips further forward and Bones found himself swallowing around Jim’s cock. Jim howled when he felt Bones swallow and he was lost completely, fucking himself into Bones’ throat, trying and failing to hold himself back, he didn’t want to scare Bones off, but at the same time, FUCK that felt good. “Bonesbonesbonesbones.” It was the only word Jim was capable of saying.

All Bones could do was hold on. He couldn’t say this was the most comfortable position he’d ever been in, but all that mattered now was Jim. His Jim.  Bones wanted to make him come so hard he’d forget every lover he’d ever had. Jim gripped him tighter still, “Gonna come Bones, gonna cum now, please Bones, please, please.”

Bones knew Jim was pleading for him to swallow every drop, Bones wasn’t sure if he could, but he sure as fuck was going to give it his best shot. He felt Jim pulse in his mouth and his tongue was flooded with salty warmth, he quickly swallowed just as Jim pulsed again. Jim was out of his mind, mumbling incoherently, things that sounded like his name and words of endearment, praise. Bones couldn’t keep up with the flood of Jim on his tongue, so he let the come gather in his mouth and savored the flavor of Jim Kirk.

“Bonesssss.” Jim whispered, bending down to kiss across Bones’ lips. He could taste himself on Bones’ wet lips. “Share Bones, share it with me.” He kissed Bones on the lips and felt Bones open his mouth to Jim who swept his tongue inside. Dipping and swirling and sharing the taste of himself with Bones. Jim knees were shaking and he couldn’t hold the position any longer. He pushed against Bones and followed him down onto the bed, his head resting on Bones’ chest.

“You okay, Jim”

“I should be asking you that Bones. Did I hurt you?”

Bones smiled, “No Jim, felt really good. Really hot and really good.” Jim could hear the blush in his voice.

“You’re really okay with this Bones, with us? This changes things, you know?”

“I know Jim, and I like the change. I- I’ve never been any good at this, at relationships, but I’m willing to try, for you…Umm, for us I mean.”

Jim kissed the skin over Bones’ heart. “We’ll figure it out together, Bones, I promise. I also promise to return the favor in a few minutes when I can breathe again.”

Bones held on tighter to his best friend, his lover and thought maybe, just maybe the world was finally spinning again in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from a Baskin Robbins advertising slogan. They famously had 31 flavors of ice cream and I loved how this fit in with Jim's metaphor about trying different flavors. 
> 
> I have read a lot of fic where Jim has no experience with men and just wondered what would happen if it was Bones? He's a doctor, dammit, it's not like he's unaware of the parts and how they fit together. What he is unaware of is his own heart. I wonder how many times we pass by people who would be our perfect match because they are they the wrong color, wrong age, wrong ethnicity, religion, gender? Like Bones said, he's smart enough to admit what he doesn't know and he's brave enough to take a fucking chance!! TAKE A CHANCE PEOPLE!!


End file.
